


Secrets

by BizzyBarigan



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, Bondage, F/M, Fallout 4 - Freeform, Rope Bondage, but not really, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizzyBarigan/pseuds/BizzyBarigan
Summary: Gage and Sole get into an argument after she pulls a stunt and Gage puts her in her place.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is the way I imagined Gage for this fic the art was done by scuttlebuttin on Tumblr.  
> [ A better, greasier Porter Gage.](http://scuttlebuttin.tumblr.com/post/167076716108/scuttlebuttin-i-once-draw-a-re-design-of-porter)

Dashing from behind one of the cola cars and taking cover behind another a missile narrowly missed your head and exploded on the wall above you. Jolting forward from the explosion your head slammed into the side of the rusted car. Blood leaked from your forehead sliding down the side of your face to your chin. Pressing your back to the car you reloaded your Gauss Rifle, slamming its cover back down with the side of your fist. Peering over the side of the car, the gauntlet runner fired another missile in your direction, exploding on the same wall. Before the dust cleared you lept over the car charging at the runner who was attempting to switch to a different weapon after running out of missiles. Pulling their shotgun and firing in your direction you slid to the ground, evading most of the buckshot and some of it burying itself in your shoulder. Pushing yourself back to your feet you tackled them to the ground slamming them into the arena door they came into. Backing up from the person you pointed your rifle at them breathing heavily from pain, stress, and fatigue. Glaring into their eyes you slowly lowered your gun earning a large round of boos from the packed stands. Aggressively grabbing them by the collar and pulling them to their feet you brought their face close to your own. Scanning their face you smiled.

“I’ll give you to The Pack, see how long you survive there.” Shoving them back to the ground you slammed your rifle butt into their face knocking them out. Turning from them you looked to Mason who was standing in the audience brooding and nodded your head to the passed out gauntlet runner. Nodding in acknowledgment he briefly said something to one of his raiders before walking away from the arena. Walking towards the arena exit you drew your hand to your face slowly wiping your hand down it sighing tiredly. Exiting the building you struggled to keep your eyes open as the bright lights of the Arena bled into the dark night sky. The entire park was illuminated now with the power up and running and the market was bustling with travelers, raiders, and slaves. Walking to the Nuka-town Market you peeked your head in to see Gage selling something for a higher price than he probably should to some unsuspecting traveler. With an intense need to avoid any type of conversation you pulled the market door shut and walked away. As you ambled back to Fizztop Grille pressing a hand to your shoulder as blood dribbled from the buckshot wounds. Wincing you applied pressure to the wound with your right hand letting the blood slowly seep through your fingers.

“Ay boss,” the sultry country drawl drew your attention to the blood covered disciple.

“Hello, Dixie,” you sighed, “somethin’ you need.”

“No, nothing quite like that I just wanted to say you did a good job tonight,” she placed her hands on her hip walking in front of you promptly blocking your path. “I was just curious as to why you let the maggot go.” Squinting your eyes you scrutinized the details of Dixie’s masked face before blinking slowly and trying to walk around her. Deciding she hadn’t had enough of this she backed up keeping your frustrated visage in front of her.

“It makes you look weak, boss,” drawing out the boss with a joking tone, “ and you know what happens when you start to look weak in front of us dontcha’.” Her voice maintained it’s sweet country tone as she stepped closer to you. Dropping your blood covered hand to your side and placing your gauss rifle on the table next to you.

“Oh, Dixie, love,” you grasped her face in between your hands bringing your own closer as if to place your lips on hers, speaking in a low tone, “If you so much as breathe the idea of fighting against me and mine I swear to our absent God that I’ll string you up from your toes and cut you down the middle in front of everyone, just as an example. And that, my sweet girl, would be the finishing act because you could not as much fathom what I would do to you first.” She had fallen silent, her lips pursed in a tight line not so much as a smart ass comment falling from her mouth.

“What’s the matter sweetheart, cat got your tongue,” you laughed lightly tilting your head, “got nothing huh.” You drew your hands from her face leaving a bloody handprint there and sighing deeply you grabbed your gun and walked around her.

Stepping onto the elevator you hit the button waiting for it to start moving when it didn’t you groaned loudly looking up to the sky. You stood there for a second staring at the stars and moving clouds, desperately wishing to be somewhere else, anywhere as long as it wasn’t here. Maybe you could settle down somewhere, start a farm, have some kids, live quietly with Gage somewhere. Laughing sadly at the silly dream you dropped your head and stepped off the lift, you slid the doors to Fizztop mountain open and climbed into the dingy elevator in the corner of the hall. Listening to the bad elevator music as the lift slowly moved upwards you swayed back and forth trying to stay upright and not be overtaken by the feeling of fatigue and blood loss. As the lift stopped and the doors drew back you stumbled into the faintly lit workroom, you placed your rifle on the weapons workbench in the back of the room and then sat at the nearest table. Sighing heavily you tugged your shirt off and pulled a medkit closer to you, using the tweezers in the kit you pulled the buckshot from your shoulder wincing a little each time. Dropping the bloodied tweezers to the table you wiped the wound with an antiseptic and then dressed the wound in clean bandages. Your attention was drawn when you heard the elevator ding and the rusty doors screeched open, Gage walked through the elevator doors already pulling his chest piece off.

“Hey,” you stated quietly packing up the medkit and placing it in its original spot on the wall. Gage responded with a grunt of acknowledgment, dragging his hand through his hair which had grown substantially since you first met. Throwing his chest piece onto one of the chairs he sat down roughly at one of the tables scratching his beard. Striking a match he lit a cigarette and took a long drag from it before his shoulders relaxed and he looked to your half naked figure.

“How was the match?” he leaned back into his chair watching you move to strap the medkit to the wall. Laughing you signaled to your bandaged shoulder before walking to the cooking stove to prepare something to eat.

“That good huh,” he blew cigarette smoke from his nostrils, his head tilted back to look at the ceiling. Leaning his chair back he rested his feet on top of the table and let the quiet persist for a while. “I heard from a little birdie somewhere that the little runner is kickin’ but here you are, still the overboss.” You didn’t respond as you placed the grilled radstag on a plate, walking over to Gage you pushed his feet from the table and set his food in front of him.

“I’m not the maid keep your damn feet off the tables,” you sat down across from him as you began to eat your own dinner. Gage watched as you struggled to eat, your injured shoulder making the typically easy task almost impossible as the pain crept through your strained muscles. Your pip-boy dinged, alerting you of a reclamation party of minuteman in the Commonwealth attempting to take back Warwick Homestead. Sighing you dropped your fork to your plate and pushed yourself form your warm meal.

“I gotta go, Gage, I’ll see you in a few days,” you pulled a fresh shirt on and then slowly pulled a jacket onto your aching shoulders. Following you, he grabbed your wrists and turned you to look at him.

“What’s goin’ on with ya’ Boss, why ya’ been acting so differently recently?” Yanking your hand from his grip you turned to grab a backpack.

“Nothing’s happening I’m just tired, Gage.” You buckled the military backpack across your chest and strapped on a hunting rifle to one side and a tesla shotgun to the other, you holstered a modded 10mm pistol on your thigh. You turned from Gage walking to the musty elevator not sparing a glance over your shoulder as you pressed the down button.

“Don’t run the place into the ground while I’m gone,” you shouted stepping into the elevator and disappearing from Gage’s view. The first two days were monotonous and dragged on with fairly regular duties, the days after that got harder and Gage was more strained with gang requests. Eventually, the days turned into weeks and then into a month. Not a word of the Overboss, the Sole Survivor, The Savior of the Railroad, it’s almost like you disappeared. Gage found an eventual rhythm to his rather lonely days, wake up at 6 am to an empty, cold bed, do his rounds by checking on the Disciples and then the Pack. Then he would spend the rest of his day in the market and only leave if one of the raider gangs needed him. After two months he figured you were dead either that or you decided you had enough of Nuka World, and its business. He wasn’t sad, he didn’t grieve your possible death, but he found he was angry at your willingness to abandon Nuka World, your willingness to abandon him and the relationship you guys so desperately carved out and held together. He walked into the cold air of the open grille, ready to eat and then clamber into bed and pass out until the next day. His back was turned to the elevator knowing no one would dare to come up here at this time of night and bother him. When he heard the squeaking of the wooden elevator as it struggled to move the platform upwards he turned towards it prepared to shoot whoever it was in between the eyes. As your dirty and tired face climbed into his view he lowered his gun, glaring at your slouching form. Seeing his angry face you slowly ambled off the platform towards the counter next to him.

You walked around the counter and dropped your backpack and new duffle by the wooden desk. Not saying anything you walked behind the bar and pulled a nuka cola from below the counter. Throwing the rifle onto the counter angrily he continued to glare at your silent form.

“Want some,” you raised another bottle of Nuka-Cola Wild to him curiously.

“No.” You shrugged in response and began to pour yourself something to drink. Sipping your beverage you looked back at Gage through half-lidded eyes.

“What’s wrong with you?” Gage did a double take as if you were speaking a different language.

“Are you fucking kidding,” he growled at you, “you disappear for two months without a trace, no one hears a peep from you the entire time, and we all just assume you’re dead or that you left. And then fucking ask me what’s wrong.” You rolled your eyes and turned to press the small of your back to the counter.

“You’re just being overdramatic, I was always going to come back.” You were too tired to have this discussion with him right now.

“You knew that, but none of us did,” he was still upset and you were blowing him off, “(Y/N) I’m fucking talking to you!”. He started to walk around the counter towards you. Pressing the glass to your lips you grunted in response to his frustration only leaning farther back into the counter. You sighed heavily as Gage walked closer to you ready to talk your ear off with how irresponsible and selfish you had been leaving for the Commonwealth and going radio silent for months. You turned your head towards the dust-covered window in shame knowing you were going to hear the brutal truth from Gage. Instead, you were met with shaking hands that softly cupped your face and turned your head so to meet Gage’s eyes.

“ I thought I lost you (Y/N), I figured you had enough of this place and left everything behind including me.” He sounded scared his hands loosely held onto your face as you leaned into his touch.

“Gage… you know I wouldn’t do that,” you placed the drink on the counter behind you and grasped his wrists. He chuckled lightly pressing his lips to your cheek. Closing your eyes you leaned into Gage feeling remorse at your initial indifference to his feelings. Pulling away from the blissful expression that decorated your face he chuckled.

“Don’t think you’re getting off the hook that easily, Boss.” You’re eyes slowly opened to Gage’s smirking face. Accepting whatever was to come you closed your eyes as your grip on his wrist tightened.

“At least go easy on me,” you breathed quietly. His hands left your face and wrapped around your waist, hoisting you into the air as your arms snaked around his shoulders. He turned to walk into the grille, pushing the door open with his back and kicking it shut behind him. You had begun to press kisses to his face as the scruff decorating his cheeks scratched your lips. As your bodies passed the entry to the grille’s workshop the heat of the enclosed room overcame your tired body as you instantly relaxed in Gage’s arms. Walking to the back corner of the room pass your power armor, Gage dropped you onto the bed gently.

“Don’t move,” he disappeared into the storage room sifting through one of the boxes looking for something. Walking back into your view Gage had red ropes draped over his shoulders and some wrapped around his fist tightly. You laughed nervously eyeing the ropes he held.

“You’re not that angry are you,” you murmured shifting your legs to accommodate the heat growing in between them. Gage didn’t respond as he walked closer to you gripping one of your arms and looking down into your eyes.

“Strip,” he demanded softly. Pushing yourself to your feet you tugged your shirt from over your head exposing your scarred torso to the warm air. Gage threw the rope to the bed and moved closer to you wrapping his arms around you to reach your bra strap. Undoing the clasps he pulled it from your arms, your breast rose and fell in a steady rhythm unlike that of your heart which beat rapidly. His hand came to grasp your face again as his head fell to your neck placing rough kisses there, your head fell to the side basking in the attention you so desperately missed during your time away. Moving his head to nibble at your jaw you moaned quietly.

“ I didn’t tell you to stop, sweetheart.” Your hands slowly crawled to the front of your jeans unbuttoning and attempting to slide them down past your hips. Gage noticed your struggles and slid his hands into the front of your pants and harshly yanked them down. Hooking his arms around your knees he placed you back onto the bed and pulled your pants off along with your boots. Picking up some of the rope next to you he bound your hands together behind your back. Placing his hand under your chin, gripping the bottom of your face as he unbuttoned his dark jeans his thumb rubbed circles on your cheek, coaxing your eyes closed. His circular motions stopped and your eyes slowly opened to see Gage’s cock standing erect in front of your face with precum leaking from the tip. Guiding his member towards your mouth, you took the tip past your lips and gently sucked on it. Groaning he pushed farther down your throat until his pubic bone was firmly pressed into your nose. Breathing heavily you swallowed around his cock the contractions of your throat spurring him to draw his hips back then slowly push back in. Hollowing your cheeks Gage pumped his hips back and forth quickly drawing saliva from your mouth. Moaning around his cock his grip on your face tightened as he moved you back and forth on his cock. As Gage set a bruising pace you could feel his cock throbbing in your throat signaling that his release was close. Drawing his cock from your mouth you whined due to his sudden absence. His hand left your face and slid to your arm as he started to move you to lay on your stomach. With your face planted in the pillow, Gage’s hand parted your legs and gripped one of your thighs as he massaged you through your wet panties. Writhing under him you tried to get more friction from his fingers, craving his attention.

“You that desperate sweetheart?” He laughed over you at your small movements as your hands struggled against their bonds. Pulling your panties to the side he rubbed you along the length of your now dripping pussy before two of his fingers dipped inside of your warm folds. Moaning loudly your toes curled and your hips bucked upwards, Gage pushed your thigh back down to the bed as he began to scissor his fingers inside of you. Biting your lips as an attempt to muffle your moans you felt Gage push another finger into your craving cunt. His hand left your thigh and started to rub circles around your clit until he could feel your walls quivering around his fingers. With your orgasm closing in he pulled his hands from your dripping pussy. Letting a frustrated moan fall from your lips you glared at Gage the best you could through teary eyes and red dusted cheeks. 

“What’s wrong sweetheart?”He asked coyly while climbing from the bed and grabbing some additional rope, looking down at your pouting face he laughed as you turned and hid your face in the pillow.

“Turn over.” you rolled to your back the best you could with your restraints and looked to the dark ceiling. The bed dipped as Gage sat on the bed at your feet, talking your ankle into his hand he pushed your lower leg to rest snugly against the bottom of your thigh. You watched quietly as he began to tie intricate knots around the bruised and scarred flesh of your thighs. By the time he finished ropes with intricate designs and knots decorated both of your legs and your torso as your hands were now securely tied to the headboard.

“Hope you’re having fun,” you sneered jokingly, his eyes pulled themselves from his work only for a faint smile to grace his lips before he pushed your bound legs to rest against your breast. Your desperate cunt on full display Gage settled between your legs before taking his still hard cock into hand and rubbing it for a short moment before gently pressing the tip against your folds. Your chest heaved as he pressed into your tight walls stretching you to fit the shape of his cock, pushing farther to be fully seated in your heat he stopped for you to adjust.

“You were only gone for two months, why do you feel like a fuckin virgin,” he huffed into your ear, his nails digging into your legs.

“Just shut up and move,” your hips were shallowly grinding against him craving friction. Grunting he drew his hips back pulling his cock out all the way to the tip before slowly shoving back down your tight hole. Pulling on your binds you strained against the tight ropes as Gage pounded into your walls. Pressing his lips to your neck you could feel his breath fanning across your face as the heat from his body resonated from his skin. Your breath hitched as you felt Gage’s hand wrap around your throat. A raspy moan fell from your lips as his grip tightened and loosened with each thrust he made. Capturing your lips in a passionate kiss your pussy strained around the girth of his cock. As the top of your head banged into the headboard with each of Gage’s strong thrusts his hand left your throat and pushed into the pillow your head laid on while his mouth moved back to bite lightly on the meat of your shoulder. Gasping for air your eyes closed as the sounds of skin slapping against each other resonated through the air. Feeling your slick cover Gage’s cock and drip down the curve of your ass the heat growing in your core grew stronger with every thrust he made. Feeling his cock throb and twitch in your hole signaled how close he was to his release. Picking up his pace his fingernails buried themselves in your skin he moaned loudly into your shoulder, releasing inside you coating your walls with his cum while you tightened around him moaning his name out. Stilling his hips he ground against your aching cunt before collapsing over your tired figure. Breathing heavily he didn’t move for a moment before pulling himself from you. His eyes raked over your body watching as his seed slowly dripped from you and the way your chest heaved up and down. Looking at your face he admired your red dusted cheeks, swollen lips, and teary eyes. Slowly gliding his hands over your bound flesh he admired his handiwork before beginning to untie you. Once the rope from your wrist and been undone and were thrown to the floor with the rest Gage took your wrist and drew your body to his while tucking you both under the covers of the old bed.

“Where’d you learn to tie knots like that,” your head was pressed snug under Gage’s chin as your fingers traced mindless patterns on his chest. Chuckling he sighed deeply tightening his grip around your waist.

“That’s a story for another time.”

“Fine, keep your secrets.”


End file.
